Disaster Zone
by xxXRandomRainbowSkittlesXxx
Summary: When Me, and My friend DragonOfFlame0, My friend G, And AA join the flock, things get intersting.  WIGGY, FAX, SETUPS, DATES, And Geather  featherdance age 7-6 and Gazzy.
1. The Chaos Insues!

**Hi! It's Wings! And my friends, Flame, one on my best friends from school!**  
**Nudge: And me! I think I wanna talk about mooses! And Canada! I have never been!**  
_**Flame:Shut up Nudge! I want to talk to. Okay, Flame here.**_  
_**Ella: Don't forget about me.**_  
_**Flame:So on with the story!**_  
**Wings: WAIT! first of all, this goes on both of our profiles, because we both did it together on Google docs. OK-**  
**Nudge: WAIT! **  
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bunnies, or go carts, or Max, or Hershey's chocolate company, or cupcakes, or...**  
Flame POV  
I'm a member of the Mini Flock. The leader of the Mini Flock is Wings an I'm like her right hand bird-kid thingy. We have third member who is mentally challenged(a bit) named Feather Dance or Feather,so we sometimes have problems with her. Okay that's a lie, we always have problems with her. For example last month...  
*flashback*  
_Feathers, Wings, and I were in the hall way with the stair case in it. Feathers climbed up to the top of the stairs and then hoped on the railing. "Hey guys! Look I can fly," She called down to Wings and I. We all knew she could fly. We all could fly. That's because we had wings. Not like bird wings, more like angel wings, but they do have have feathers. Wings and I thought she was serious, and Feathers did not plan for it to be a joke but it turned out being a joke sadly for Feathers. she jumped off the rail and extended her turquoise wings and yelled, "I can fly, I can fly!" I guess she sorta jinxed herself, because after she said that she started plummeting to the floor. Wings then, being the great mature leader she is, extended her purple wings and flew up to save Feathers. "Well, I guess I can't fly," Feathers said after Wings returned her to the ground._  
_" Yeah, next time, use your wings." Double said. " Just a tip!"_  
*end flashback*  
So now you see what I mean by she's mentally challenged. We had left our home in Orlando, Florida so we could try and join the flock, but before we get to the flock I should tell you that Feathers, Wings, Double,and I also have powers. I can see something that has, or will happen that is connected to something I touch, but the bad thing is objects and things I touch can sometimes deny my touch (I know it seems weird that everyday objects can overpower my power, but its true), Feathers can time travel,Wings can create illusions to fool our enemies, and Double can write in midair.  
So on to the day we got to the flock. We searched the city pretty much. It all started with our leader's idea to get some help after the Flyboys attacked or wonderful house.  
*flashback*  
_" Guys! what's that knocking?"_  
_" I think it's the bomb kit I ordered last year. NEVER order anything from Europe."_  
_" Okay! I got it!" Just then i touched the table, and I saw something terrible. Flyboys! Attacking!_  
_" Wait! Double! No!" _  
_But the door was already open. They stormed in. Luckliy, Wings, who had the bomb with her, noticed and set it off. I saw us all run upstairs. _  
_" Guys! FLY FOR YOUR LIFE!" She screamed. And we left._  
*end flashback*  
Well we finally found them after MONTHS of searching, but hey! We found them. Wings, being our noble leader knocked on the door. A girl that looked about 14,(my age!) opened the door. "Hi. Are you Max?" Wings asked. "Why should I tell you?" The girl that was possibly Max replied. "Because we are mutant bird kids to! Remember, sewer, lab, kids, cages..." Wings said impatiently. "Sure...Show me your wings then," Maybe Max said. I was really getting frustrated but Wings gave me the 'stop being so rude,' look. She extended her wings, and Feather extended hers. The girl stared at me and I looked at her like 'Me? Have wings? Never!' Apparently she has used that before so I finally extended my white with black spots wings. "Fine, I'm Max," The girl whined. Max lead us inside and we of course told her our names. "Max? Who was at the door?" a male voice said from the kitchen. "A visitor, Iggy!" Max called back. A boy with strawberry blond hair came out of the kitchen I saw Wings staring at him and I nudged her. "It's not polite to stare," I whispered to her. Ah. It felt good to be the one giving the lecture not receiving it. Now I know why Wings does it all the time.  
" Oh please. I'm not staring. I'm just... taking in my surroundings."  
" Yeah. Lot of surroundings."  
Wings POV  
I kept staring at the taller blond boy, ignoring Flame. I noticed the kid that looked emo ( A/N BURN FANG!)  
staring at my sister. I also noticed a (shorter) blond boy staring at Feathers, who was playing with a turtle she found, who was injured so I let her keep it. She named him Bubbles. One of her hands was sore from the " Wingless Wonder" stunt, and Mission: Butt-kick Flyboys. Still. Double was sketching things in the air, like Bubbles, the dog who looked like Total, the dog that lived underneath me. He looked healthier. I wonder if he told them he speaks, but his wings were new. Max introduced them.  
" You know I'm Max, right? Okay, here is Fang-"  
" Hey. I'm not emo."Fang said.  
"- And Iggy"  
" Yo. Just so you know, I'm blind, so don't freak when I touch you to see what you look like." He said. Oh. Yeah. I just noticed that.  
" You see, I noticed that because I OBSERVED MY SURROUNDINGS." I said to Flame, who rolled her eyes.  
" Please."  
"-And Nudge-"  
" Hi! I'm Nudge! Do you guys like chocolate? I like chocolate! It's awesome. But white cho-" Max but her hand over her mouth.  
" Sorry, she does that. And this is Gazzy- Don't ask why, you don't want to know."  
" Hi!"  
" And Angel!"  
_Hi! Just might want to greet you this way, so you can not freak later. I can also potentially control you! _  
Wow. Powerful six year old. Possible friend for Featherdance.  
"Okay, sure! She seems nice." Angel said. Right. Hopefully she didn't hear my analysis of everyone else...  
_I did! I know a secret! _She said into my mind. Oh great. A 6 year old with a secret.  
" C'mon Featherdance! Let's go to my room! I have some chocolate!"  
Insert curse word of your choice here. Max walked out of the room, with Fang at her heels. Flame went into the dining room. Gazzy went somewhere and nabbed some bacon. Or tried. I kind of was thinking about it and... well yeah. He gave up and it was just me and Iggy.  
" Hey, do you mind if I-" He said, shattering the uncomfortable silence.  
" No, I don't mind at all." I said. He rubbed my wings.  
" How'd you get purple?"  
" Art store theft. Apparently, we have to have gifts for Erasers."  
He chuckled. Gee, he has a nice laugh.  
" Yeah. You now, you might want to beware if you see Max cooking."  
" Why? Is she culinary impaired like moi?"  
" Well, can you burn a popsicle?"  
" Yes..."  
" You want me to teach you how to cook?"  
" Okay."  
Me: on inside: !  
On outside: It's all cool, bro. Yo. Wassup?  
Angel POV  
" So, let's go to the future! "  
"Coolio! Let's see the living room."  
"Okay" Featherdance shut her eyes with concentration. Suddenly we were in this tunnel. She walked into and and we saw Wings and Iggy at a dinner table. Getting closer and closer, and closer...  
" Are they about to-?  
"- Yep." They got so close the started too **kiss.**  
**MWAHAHAHAH! Cliffe!**  
**R&R!**  
_**By the way I'm DragonOfFlame0 and I'm a girl..**_  
**YOU HEAR THAT? A GIRL! MWAAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**  
Wings(OC): Really. Cut it out.  
Ella: Yeah... Wings, that's a bit weird.  
**BEGONE WITH YOU! Fine. You can stay.**


	2. Project Wiggy

_**DOF0: Hello readers! did you enjoy the previous chapter?**_  
_**Ella: I sure did!**_  
_**DOF0: may the next chapter begin!**_  
_**SWW: WAIT!**_  
_**Wings: Disclaimer:She owns me. D0F0 owns Flame. G owns Feathers. AA owns Double. JP owns the rest. And Over and Over if you want to know. * Cries***_

Flame POV  
Feathers told me what she saw in the future and I was kind of freaked... Angel told me what they were wearing and Feathers, Double and I got to work on Wings, to her much displeasure, and Angel and Nudge went to work on Iggy. Feathers and Double went to look for the dress Feathers saw and I got a bunch of hair supplies to work on taming it. " You know, you have never told me were you came from," Wings said after a while. She was right .I never did. "It's some thing I don't like talking about," I told her simply. Okay after a while of having the only noise being a flat iron I finally cracked. " I lived with my parents till I was 13," I began. Wings was starting to look a little weird because only half of her hair was flat ironed. "It was my 13th birthday. My parents told me they had a great present for me. We got in a car and stopped at a Wal-mart. I thought my parents were finally buying me a laptop but they weren't. We got out of the car and we waited at the door," I said then paused. " A black truck pulled up and a man got out grabbed me and threw me in the back of truck. I saw the man give my dad a big wad of cash then the man drove me to the School. There they turned me in to what I am now," I finished quietly. Wings faced me and smiled ruefully. "It must be hard for you to actually known your parents, especially cause what they did to you." Wings said. I nodded. There was a knock on the door and I went to open it expecting to see Double and Feathers with the dress. It was Fang. "May I help you?" I asked still holding the flat iron even though I was done. "May I come in?" Fang countered. I disdainfully (** SWW: Nice use of vocab!)**let him in, put the flat iron away and grabbed the curler, and Wings moaned. I got to work and Fang looked around the room Wings and I shared. I have to admit it looked like two different rooms, Wings' half was messy and mine was clean.  
" Okay, my side is a bit less than perfect..."  
" Meaning it looks like experiment 329... Nameless.''  
We shuddered.  
" Who-wha-" Fang said.  
" You don't want to know Fang. Trust me. You don't." Wings said.  
DING-DONG!  
It was Feather and Double. They had bags of chocolate-Wings'll kill them- Gum- Wings'll worship them- and junk food- and Wings'll kill 'em again- but no dress.  
" Where is it?" I hissed.  
" It cost too much. Way too much!"  
" How much?"  
Double drew a price in the air. $999.99!  
" We need a job." I said. And that's how Double and I ended up in this Starbucks.  
" I would like-," a customer began. He went on like this for like 5 minutes. " Will you decide already!" a woman cried behind him. He finally decided and -thank flock- gave me $5 tip. Well if every one was like that it would just be to easy wouldn't it? Like, a _million_ people came in but in the end I only got $26 worth of tips, and I get paid _weekly_. I asked Double how much in tips she got and she only got 20 bucks. Once we got back to our rooms I collapsed on the couch. It would take _months _to get that much! We need more people to join mission: Wiggy. I heard a knock on the door and got up and opened it. It was Fang. Again. I am starting to think he loves moi. "Fang ,you know the flock well. Right?" I asked. Fang nodded. "Well then there's something you can help me with," I began. I told him the plan.  
Wings POV  
" Hey, Max, is it normal for things to be exploding in the back yard?"  
" Yes."  
"SWEET! Sorry. Lost my cool there." I said. I just discovered another pyro in the world. Yay!  
" Okay, I'm gonna start cooking..."  
" Oh no! The kitchen's gonna umplode!"  
" It's _i_mplode," Flame said.  
Fang walks in with a fire extinguisher.  
" THE KITCHEN'S GONNA UMPLODE!" He screams. He sprays everyone.  
" See, I told you so." I said. Gee, why does Max like him so much? Hey, don't give me that look. I can tell. It's puppy love. Tsk, and she says she hates emotions. I walk out the room. I guess no cooking class today. And I was looking forward to that too. I sigh inwardly. I start walking towards the boom. I saw Iggy and Gazzy.  
" You guys make bombs? Cool! I love bombs!"  
" Bombs are good." Iggy says.  
"Have you tried a mento?"  
" In a bottle?"  
" No... why, you want to?"  
" No..."  
" Okay, well you make a water based bomb, you've done that, right?''  
They nod.  
" Okay, then you rig it up in a different way, and then you put vinegar in, and you attach a flame thrower, then insert the Mento and BOOM!"  
I noticed that Gazzy got bored (of making bombs? Him? really? Oh well. Who cares.) and was being tortured by 6 year olds.  
_**Ha ha. That's it for this chapter**_  
_**R&R!**_  
_**Yep.**_  
_**You can click it now!**_  
_**Don't delay!**_


	3. Welcome To Starbucks

_**Hello world! DFO0 here with Ella.**_  
_**Ella: Peace, Love, and Flying pies!**_  
**Ahem. And ME! YO-YO PEEPS!**  
**Wings: Yah. Hi. **  
**I just head DOF0's name in a song. **  
**WE DON'T OWN MAX! * sobs* WE OWN NOTHING! SWW OWNS HER NaNoWriMo characters! * sob* We are powerless.**

Flame Pov  
Welcome back to my disastrous life.  
BOOM!  
" Okay, yes, that's what you get with 1 mento. 2 would knock out a army." Wings voice carried from the yard. Of course with Iggy. Gazzy wasn't with him. He was with . If he can't be with Iggy he will be with Feathers. Ah, young love.  
" Awesome!" Iggy says. Speaking of young love... Wings and Iggy are making progress. Gotta be close quarters to make a bomb. If this was a sitcom or something it would be pretty. They would zoom on the hands. Yep, that's right. They're holding , wait... Is that a tux? Iggy's tux? Oh boy...  
" Hey... why is that tux I gave you on the ground?" Nudge said.  
" Oh... Oops?" He said.  
" Nice try." I said. Mayday! Mayday! Project Wiggy major fail!  
Wings POV  
" Okay. I feel like listening to music now." I grabbed my iPod and walked into my room.  
Shuffle.  
Dynamite.  
Shuffle.  
Telephone.  
Shuffle.  
1985.  
Shuffle.  
Alice.  
Shuffle.  
Random video from original owner of this iPod ( cause it's stolen.)  
Shuffle.  
Folllow Me Down  
Shuffle.  
" Hey! Gimme that! Give IT! ANGEL!" Gazzy was yelling. That's SO not a song.I peeked outside. First, let me just say, it's DECEMBER. Second, Even with wings, we can still get cold. And, Gazzy was wearing a tank top. ( Life on the run. How cocky it makes us.) So the 6 year olds stole his jacket.  
"!IWANTMYYUMMYYUMMYCHOCOLATE!"  
" Featherdance..."  
" Wings, I know you think it's bad, but if we teach her how to fight while eating choclate, she's more powerful."  
" Fine Angel. I'm going to Starbucks." Her eyes kind of widened.  
" Gazzy, give the chocolate to me."  
" No."  
" OK... you asked for it..."  
_Angel, you're a good actor, okay. Pretend you're being eaten be Erasers, defenseless._  
_**OK. Thanks for the compliment!**_  
_Your welcome._  
I made another illusion. It looked like Angel was in the school agian. Erasers leaped out of trees, attacking her gruesomely.  
" NO! ANGEL!"  
" Give Wings the chocolate."  
" Okay... here Wings!" He handed it to me. The scene disappeared. I high-fived Angel.  
" Here's the chocolate."  
" Thanks. " I walked off, craving a chai latte.  
" Oof!" I crashed into somebody.  
" Hello, don't squish the blind guy."  
" Sorry. I'm going to Starbucks, because the only thing going on is Max is trying to cook, and Gazzy is being tortured by 6 year olds. And Double went missing."  
" Really? Awww- the poor kitchen!"  
" Yeah, so you want to come?"  
" Sure, I don't feel like cooking."  
" Good. I need chai tea."  
" Meh, I'm more of a french roast guy."  
" Chai is way better."  
" Is not."  
" Is too!"  
We were arguing like little kids over coffee. Hilarious, I know. And it makes you want some.  
" I just want it."  
" OK, OK, we can go now. Quit whining." I waited and * creepy music* crossed the street. I know, so scary.  
" Welcome to Starbucks, please tip for a good cause, what would you like to order?" A voice sounding familiar...  
" Double?"  
" Shhhhhh... I told them I'm Alexis."  
" What are you doing?"  
" I wanted personal money..."  
" You could ask me."  
" Sorry."  
" Well, anyway, I want a chai tea, no water, to-go."  
" On the fly?"  
" Ha-ha."  
" And I want a French roast -go."  
" Okay. That'll be $.5.60."  
" Okay. Thank you, keep the change." I said, dropping off a $10 bill. Iggy and I walked away from the counter and I noticed something.  
1) All the huge tables were taken, only the tiny tables  
2) Everyone here was teenage and on a date  
3) I am not standing. My feet hurt from doing nothing. So I refuse.  
Holy Fnick.  
I froze. Iggy, blind therefore didn't know I had stopped, so he kept walking but he noticed when he didn't hear my footsteps." Wings? Where are you?" He turned, smashing into a guy in a suit holding a briefcase. ( Hah. A BRIEF case.)  
" Hey! Watch it, young man."  
Double was containing giggles.  
" Sorry dude."  
Double was laughing hard.  
" I'm not a dude."  
Double was rolling on the floor laughing.  
" What, your a girl than? No, your obviously a dude."  
I gave Double the daggers. She shut up.  
" Oh,never mind." The business man walked past me. He looked straight at me.  
" Watch your boyfriend, young lady."  
" Excuse me? Number 1, I am not, in ANY stretch of imagination a young lady. Number 2, He's BLIND for pete's sake, cut him some slack."  
" Yeah... Here's your order?" Double said.  
" Thank you D-Alexi"  
I gave the coffee drenched Iggy his heated beverage, and walked out the door. Iggy tried to make a dramatic exit, but when drenched in hot coffee, it's hard.  
**TO ALL YOU READERS THAT DON'T REVIEW, BUT READ, REVIEW! WE'LLL REWARD YOU WITH A CHARACTER! NO, REALLY! R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**


End file.
